My Light
by camosaurusrex
Summary: Ash, who has just returned from his long journey, finds out that his best friend, Dawn, loves him. They are now a couple. What humorous adventures on a cruise ship and at her Sweet Sixteenth will occur? Rated K for some current romance scenes, but might go up to T for that. Writing for this is suspended as I am working on Heroes to the Core! No updates till after Christmas. Later!


My Light

Author's Note:

Hey there! camosaurusrex is coming back to pearlshipping! I have been away, reading all the Carter x Kat stories (Halo Reach chars.) I could. I have missed the lovely world of pearlshipping! This is going to be a long story. Very long. Anyway, enjoy the pearlshipping fluff!

Ash: C'mon, start already!

Me: OKAY OKAY OKAY! I'm hurrying!

Establishing chapter...Standby(I got that from Command and Conquer Red Alert 2)

Chapter 1: I'M BACK!

Ash was just walking off of the boat at the dock in Pallet Town. "Ah! Home at last! Isn't it great, Pikachu?" His furry friend responded with "PI PIKA PI!" Pikachu wanted to see all of Ash's Pokemon, not just his new Unova ones. He strolled by the lab and, oh lucky him, Gary was standing outside in a lab coat. "Ashy Boy? Am I seeing straight?" he asked. "Yep! It's me, Ash." He knew he didn't have any contact with his friends and family. His mother would be severely pissed off at him, but that wasn't what he was worried about. It was Dawn he was worried about. She could be worse than his mother, if she wanted to be. It was bad enough to hear his mother yell at him, much less Dawn. She was known to be "royally pissed off" which he knew to be true, as he had traveled with her in Sinnoh.

His fears came to be true, as he spotted a fifteen year old bluenette walking out of his house. She turned and what she saw, she was royally pissed off at. "ASHTON PARKER KETCHUM!" she literally roared at him. He could imagine her rage, not hearing from him himself for 7 years away in Unova and Hoenn. He "forgot" his Pokegear and Xtransciever at home, only being seen on the news a few times. "Wait... Ash? Is it really you?" she asked in what was a slightly confused tone to the eighteen-year-old boy she traveled with in Sinnoh. She cried when she saw Pikachu perched on top of his head. She was in tears. Delia Ketchum walked out to see what all the commotion was. She saw what looked to be her son, Ash. Ash, on the other hand, was doing all he could to calm her down. It was only morning, and everyone else was sleeping except him, his mom, and Dawn. He had no other instinct but to go and hug her to calm her down.

He reached her, and what was next was unexpected. She ran to him, grabbing his Sinnoh jacket, shirt, and smell. She also buried her face into his neck. She was grateful that he was home. She calmed down almost immediately, smelling that he was, as she suspected, the same Ash. "A-Ash! I'm so glad to see you!" she sobbed into his collar, while he just hugged her back. Delia approached and just hugged her son from behind. "Ash, you came back! It's so good to see my son again in person!" she told him. "Hey, Mom. Hey, Dawn. I'm so glad that I'm back!" As he was saying this, Buneary's Poke Ball popped open to reveal-guess who, Pikachu?-Buneary. When she saw him, she burst into tears and hugged him with so much force that she put him on his back. He just gave in when he left Sinnoh. He and Buneary were now officially a couple, as he couldn't hold her off forever... and his feelings inside of him said just the thing.

Dawn was so comfortable with Ash holding her, she calmed down enough to talk without stuttering. "Ash! We haven't heard from you in several years! I was so worried! I missed you!" she confessed to him. His mother's face said just the same thing, just not as worried as Dawn was about him. If anything, she was just relieved, not mad as Ash thought she was going to be. Delia called all the Kanto-located friends and rivals that were in the Kanto region. "Hey, guys! You won't believe this, but Ash is finally back from the Unova and Hoenn regions!" Ash heard all his friends and rivals chant his name. "Ash...Ash...Ash...Ash...Ash Ash Ash ASH ASH ASH ASH ASH! WOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They kept chanting until Ash grabbed the Xtransciever and put it on his wrist. "Hey, guys... what's up?" he said into the device. "ASHTON PARKER KETCHUM! WE HAD NO CONTACT WITH YOU FOR SEVEN YEARS! SEVEN YEARS!" what was heard from all of the voices of his Kanto friends and rivals. Ash almost literally felt the heat from the yelling of all his friends. "Uh, Mom... I think you should take this from me. I have to focus on calming Dawn down." he told Delia. He didn't like being yelled at by anybody, much less his friends. Dawn wouldn't let Ash go anywhere that week without her, except to the bathroom, and that was it. She even slept with him to make sure she wouldn't lose him again.

Ash, on the second day he was home, went to see his other Pokemon. Dawn had to come along since one, she had a job there, and two, she wouldn't let him go anywhere without her. She fed the Pokemon the day before, just before the ferry dropped Ash off at his hometown. Ash's Pokemon were too happy to see their Trainer, as just they all tackled him in a pigpile of Pokemon bodies. Pikachu, however, didn't like this and shot off a warning Thunderbolt. (That was for almost choking him! Don't do it again or one of you is gonna have a smoking behind!) Pikachu snapped at them. He put a lot of sparks coming out of his cheeks just to show them he was serious.

"Ash, my birthday is in a couple of weeks in Sinnoh at Lake Verity. Want to come?" she asked him. She loved him and he loved her. Just they didn't know it. "Sure! I'll even invite the Gym Leaders, Champions, and Elite Four from their regions! It'll give them a break from their duties. And I'll even invite my Unova friends: Iris, Cilan, Bianca, Cheren, Hilda and Roxtar, and even N!" he exclaimed. Dawn was confused at why he would invite N. "N? Why? He was the king of Team Plasma! He could still be evil, for all we know!" she said, all without letting go of him. Ash just told her, "He's changed. I traveled in Hoenn with him, Roxtar and Hilda, and Iris! He's changed, don't worry. I told him about you. He was happy, but he has a girlfriend. Hilda's twin sister, Mitari, is his girlfriend. He has no interest in you, except as a friend." Dawn was visibly relieved at that, knowing she could have Ash all to herself. "Speaking of Ash, where'd he go?" she wondered, hoping he wasn't under Charizard. She heard him talking to someone on the Xtransciever. She could only wonder who it was.

"Yeah! We'd all like to come, Ash! We need a break every once in a while!" Cynthia said to Ash. Great! Ash thought to himself. He has got all of the region officials to take 2 weeks off to go to Dawn's birthday at Lake Verity. Now for Team Rocket... where'd they go, anyway? he wondered, as a Meowth just got scorched to a crisp by Charizard. Ash heard "YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" come over from there was still a swirl of smoke rising from the ground. He heard two more screams, as Jessie and James just got scorched to a crisp as well. Charizard only knew them as enemies. Ash had yet to tell him: they turned over a new leaf, helping him and his friends stay hidden from Team Plasma. Ash had to run over to stop Team Rocket...sorry former Team Rocket from blasting off again. "GUYS! STOP! THEY ARE FRIENDS!" he yelled at them, not knowing Dawn was in the crowd, keeping Charizard back from blasting them off. Dawn knew they had turned over a new leaf. She saw it herself. Charizard finally got the notion that maybe, just maybe, they have left Team Rocket, and backed off.

Dawn let go, and ran to Ash. "Ash! I could barely hold -huff, huff, huff- Charizard back!" Dawn was feeling that her love for the guy was surfacing. She decided just to flat out tell him she loved him. Ash took notice of this, and he shut the hell up. Dawn cleared her throat. "Ash... you are my star when there is none... you light up my world like nobody else... you are my light...I love you, Ash." she flat out confessed. Ash just smiled and said, "Ya know what, Dawn, I have the same feelings and more for you, my dear. I love you too, Dawn." She was overly grateful and joyed at the same time. They brought their lips together in what was the event of the century. It was a very electric kiss, and their first as a couple. A slow but short song came on and repeated itself: Sanctuary. Ash was singing: Lord prepare me, To be a Sanctuary, Pure and Holy, Tried and true, With Thanksgiving, I'll be a living, Sanctuary, For you." He sang the whole 3.56 minutes, all while just slow dancing with Dawn. She enjoyed it as much as he did, their first dance together as a couple.

When Dawn's birthday was very close (two weeks, to be exact), Ash and his mom ordered a 12-day cruise for all of Ash's friends and rivals to go on to his beloved girlfriend's birthday at Lake Verity. The party arrived at Pallet Town just in time to start the cruise.

Nice start, huh? I chose wisely. I just made Ash and Dawn (any couple) confess love to each other in the first chapter. I always do, on a chapter story. See ya!

Ash: What, no R&R?

Dawn: Yeah, no R&R? C'mon!

Me: SORRY! Readers: Read and review! R&R!

camosaurusrex signing out

Chapter offline


End file.
